


Five words

by redpandaz1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandaz1/pseuds/redpandaz1
Summary: Rei always watched from afar never letting her walls fall down. But what happens when one man manages to break them with just five words.





	Five words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:00 am. Also this pairing was randomly selected (I really don't like to write them together). Well anyway buckle in for this wild ride. ps.This took many hevy metal rock songs and the constant reminder that I can write many Rei yuri pairings later.

Rei had always watched from afar. She watched all her friends find their love. Yet she was still by herself. As much as this lonely prison hurt. She would never curse another soul with her love. Still lost in her thoughts Rei did not see the man walk closer too her. Until the unknown man touched her on the shoulder and said "It seems like I have found the girl of my dreams sulking in a corner sulking ". When Rei heard the young man before her say those words she came out of her deep thoughts and looked up. Trying to hide her surprise at the young mans handsome features .Rei retorted that "Well it seems that my nightmares have come true". Jadeite put his hand over his heart in mock hurt "Such a stinging insult from such a stunning woman" Rei rolled her eyes "And I have never seen such an obsessive whiner" Jadeite just smirked and kissed Rei's hand gently and saying three words that broke Reis walls "Can I have this dance"


End file.
